In All Forms
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Blake Foster, has lived in Gotham all her life her mother, a normal house wife and her father, a bank manager has always been supportive parents. She lived a normal life in Gotham until she turned 17. Blake is then thrown into a psychological change and dangerous life as she becomes an interest to the Mob and The infamous Joker. M for Sexual Themes, Violence. Joker/OC Crane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Theme Music of The Story: watch?v=tf-KcA7kQ7k

It was day like any other. Woke up, got dressed, trudged my way to school blah blah blah.

Everyday was like this, not that i truly minded. i mean, i got friends, ok grades sorta, and a reasonable social and home life, well as normal as a hormonal teenagers life can get really.

I didn't deal with poverty, drug problems, deaths none of that.

but i wasn't naive to the world outside. i knew what Gotham really was, it was shit hole filled with assholes who do horrid things to get what they want. The mob ruled the city. it was common knowledge, no one questioned it and no one spoke of it.

I attended the local high school, Gotham High School. it was situated just over the bridge and over looked the city. it wasn't that bad of a school which was surprising compared to the rest of Gotham.

it was a clean building with some trees and stuff, so it actually was a regular High school.

I had gone there since i was 16, my mother insisted that i stay at the other prep school they desperately worked for me to attend but i hated it there, i didn't really fit in and had a lot of attitude problems. i wasn't kicked out or anything i was never that bad, i just rarely did the homework and a was always late and sleeping in class, that sorta stuff. and i was never in tune with what all the girls and guys deemed to be 'cool' so that being the case i wasn't the most social of the bunch. i had mates of course just the ones who parted there hair in the middle and talked about anime.

you know, those sorts of people. i liked them, no doubt, they were cool and alright to hang out with.

but i couldn't stand it there. so i asked to leave. and thankfully after months of arguing i was thrown out of Gotham Prep and Thrusted into Gotham High.

luckily for me, my cousin Zoe was at Gotham HIgh so i ended up hanging with her and her friends which were a cool bunch.

So basically I'm 17, in my final year, going on 18 in a couple of months, normal teen. doing normal things.

that was when things started to change.

as if over night my mother and father started to fight more often, not bickering, fighting. Mom would throw things dad would slam doors, mom would cry and dad would yell.

i ignored it as much as possible, since it generally wasn't any of my business but one day, i was coming home from my friends house later then i was supposed to so i snuck through the back door, i over heard my mother and father having an argument.

"John, this has gone far enough, do you have any idea how dangerous this is! we have tried and tried to stay away from this sort of thing! and what do you do!? you go straight into the worst possible place you can be"

"Mon, i know it seems bad but i can provide more for our family, and we have protection don't worry about that!"

"that isn't what I'm worried about John. These men you work for, what they do, its wrong, its bad and its setting a bad example for our daughter"

"she doesn't have to know Mon, she still can think I'm a bank manager"

"she will find out eventually, she's not a child anymore, and what will she say huh! 'oh thats ok dad, i don't care that you work for men who kill people' "

"its not as if I do any killing!"

"you might as well be, you finance those guns! you help them run this city!"

"If you can't beat em Mon, You have to join em"

"pathetic, i thought i married a better man, a man who stood for justice and his family, and you pick danger and death instead"

"i didn't pick that over you! i DID this for you!"

"oh well thank you for putting our lives in danger John, congratulations"

I heard my mother close a door and head upstairs.

I was frozen, what did she mean, what does dad do?, i remembered what my mother had just said, 'you help them run this city'

Did she mean who i thought she meant, theres no way my father worked for the mob, thats so unlike him, so against his morals. No i must get to the bottom of this.

I stood up and walked through the back door i was greeted with a small smile from my Dad.

I sat my bad down and looked at him from across the kitchen counter.

"ok dad, times up, this has gone on long enough" i crossed my arms and frowned at him.

He stared at me with wide eyes, then he softened

"darling, what is the matter?"

"what have you and mom been fighting about for weeks over? Tell me now"

"It just a fews arguments over some stuff dear nothing to worry about"

"We have 2 broken plates, 4 broken classes and a smashed lamp. tell me what is going on"

he sighed and sat down on the bar stool in front of him. Still facing me.

"Your mother and i have been fighting over a change of my work and that is all"

"and what is that then? you change jobs and suddenly mom goes berserk?"

he sighed again and averted his eyes.

i knew he wasn't going to tell me, and he was the calmer then mom, so i might as well confront him now.

"I heard what you two were talking about before dad, no more lies, do you do what i think you do?"

"i'm so sorry Blake i really am, I'm doing this for a better chance for us, for you"

"well its not as if we have been living in the slums dad, did they threaten you or something?"

"no"

"then tell me, why are you working for the mob?"

it went quiet.

he shifted in his seat and finally spoke

"i was always working for the mob, its just changed now, i work more, closely, to the mob"

i was dumbfounded

"excuse me?, so you have always been helping those assholes!"

"they really aren't as bad as you think sweetie, they can help us, we can be the best of the best"

"what! be some rich family living in jewels and fast cars with the help of the mob!"

"what is so bad about that!" he yelled

"its not the jewels and the fast cars and money dad, its what you did to get all that is what makes you a bad person, its not honest dad, its not right"

"I'm not stealing if thats what you mean"

"then what are you doing then?"

"I'm managing Maroni's private bank, and he pays me, i earn that money"

"Maroni…you work with him of all People!"

"he's the best of the best sweetie"

"what he does is illegal dad"

"thats not my issue"

"I'm done here, I'm going to bed"

"why don't you come with me?"

i stopped and turned around

"what?"

"come and see for yourself, what i do, how i do it, and see how low of a risk your life is in"

"i will hold you to that dad, i will come with you and see for myself."


	2. Chapter 2

it was 2 days after that conversation i had had with my dad.

We both hadn't talked about what we had talked about. He had made me promise not to mention it to my mother.

Which was an easy thing to do. i had been lying to my mother for years. you know. i mean i was 17 of course i lied to my mum.

i was thinking about bringing it up again privately with my dad when i got home from school.

It was a friday which meant that the entire weekend my dad would be in the city doing his 'work' all day and all night. not coming home till sunday night. which meant it was now or id have to wait till monday.

I stepped off the bus and began to walk home. my mind plagued with the thoughts of the sort of things my father did.

I mean its not like i hadn't ever seen the mob and there whole get up and way of acting.

They were always surrounded by guns, alcohol, money and women.

Thats when i started to think. was my dad having sex with other women doing these 'work' weekends? ick i hope not. not that its any of my business but the thought of my dad fucking some women a couple years older then myself made me want to puke.

And also i felt for mum. She and dad hadn't been sleeping in the same bed for almost a year now… maybe there was something going on…

Oh well. not my problem. if they have 'marriage' issues then they can deal with that shit alone.

This is about where my money comes from. how my dad pays for things. not who he bones or does bone.

I walked across the road and into my front yard, petting my cat on the way, opening the front door and walking into the first door to my right, my room.

My room was a normal teen room filled with posters of bands and stuff although i guess since i was a 'normal' teen it also had its fair share of weird stuff. My bed spread was black, just black and my walls i think were white. i can't seem to remember.

Above the headboard was a Michael Jackson Bad poster next to some david bowie, rolling stones, some movie posters like iron man and thor.

Clothes scattered all over the floor. some dirty magazines coming out from under my bed.

Yeah i know mostly guys read these things but I'm curious! and I'm sexual. i mean i am a hormonal teen. and next to my bed was my broken record player which i had waited so long for my dad to help fix. but since i heard about where the money was coming from i felt less inclined to get it fixed.

I dumped by bag and sat on bed looking up at Michael Jackson.

Soon enough i heard my dad come in the front door from work and i decided it would be now or never.

But instead of hearing the normal sound of clanging in the kitchen i heard deep voices and aggressive business tones, all of them men.

I creeped silently towards my door and opened it a fraction peering into the kitchen from across the hall. i saw my father sit down at the table with a few other men.

I couldn't particularly make out what they were saying but it seemed to be serious.

Then one spoke louder then the others and turned around to close the kitchen door and i saw none other then Maroni.

He locked eyes with me and smirked. fuck. damn it.

"Hey Johnny, you never said you had a Daughter"

All nose stopped and i could almost here my fathers heart beat faster.

"Come on sweetheart, we don't bite, hard". i grimaced and opened the door, i was still in my school uniform which was annoyingly short and revealing.

I walked towards the kitchen to the smirking mob men and walked past Maroni to sit next to my father at the table.

"hi, dad" i said in a small tone like a little mouse.

"darling, i didn't know you would be home so early"

"you told me to start coming home earlier and stop staying out so late"

"did i?"

"yes"

Maroni and the rest of his men also sat down at the table. Maroni looked me up and down still smirking.

"you've made a rather good looking one here john, you shouldn't let her go out, she'd get eaten alive"

I grimaced and looked down away from the smirking Mob men. who all seemed to be staring where they shouldn't.

My father laughed half heartedly

"haha yes, she's filled out rather nicely, was thinking about taking her into work with me this weekend, she was curious to see how things work in the real world"

I stood up, appalled at my fathers lack of composure around me and about me! 'I filled out nicely!' what father says that! the asshole.

"i'm going out dad, i'll be back when ever"

"Blake, your mother has gone to stay with her parents, she won't be back till monday. This place is going to be rather full for the weekend, so be prepared, you might want to stay somewhere else"

I looked over to him stiffly

"This is my home too, and i will do what i want it in"

"Blake, don't talk to me like that"

"I will do what i damn well please" i was now yelling.

Maroni stood up and walked towards me

"now now my dear kitten, your father is only looking out for his little girl, and he doesn't want you to feel like your stuck here with a whole bunch of men old enough to be your father, some of my men arent as nice as me or your father dear, some might want to take advantage of you, in that little school outfit of yours… and now we wouldn't want to have that now would we"

i stared at him and gained confidence.

"fine then… I'm gone"

i walked quickly out of the kitchen kicking myself for wearing this damned short skirt but instead of walking into an empty hall, i bumped into someone, a man.

He was talk, muscly and had on a… clown mask?

"Grab er!" someone yelled and a shot was fired. my mouth was covered by a man with purple gloves and i was pulled into my room which had been taken up by more men with clown masks.

i tried to scream and kick my legs but the man who was holding me just tutted and held me tighter almost to breaking point. and i heard my guns sound and silence fell. i started to cry… not knowing who was dead and who wasn't.


End file.
